Doki Doki Host Club!
by Baileyhopper
Summary: When Haruhi gets a strange game in the mail, she decides to play it. But after beating the game, Haruhi decided to not delete Monika. What a mistake that was. Now, the girls have become real, and Haruhi cant get them out of her hair. (Rated T for mentions of suicide, and Yuri. Just Yuri.) Also, may be Sayori x Haruhi, haven't decided yet.


It started on a Saturday morning. Haruhi was hanging out at home, free from the crazy antics of the host club for a day. Her father was at work, leaving the girl alone in her home. She was flipping through some manga- one that a friend from middle school gave her long ago- when her doorbell rang.

Her head immediately perked up, and she looked to her bedroom door. Sighing heavily, Haruhi closed her manga, and got up, making sure to grab a hoodie on the way to the door, as she was wearing her pajamas.

Reaching the front door quickly, Haruhi called out a small "Who is it?"

"Mailman." Came the reply. Haruhi looked through the small peephole to confirm, and there was indeed a mailman with a package.

Unlocking her front door, Haruhi gave a quick greeting to the man.

"Hello, I'm here to deliver a package to Haruhi Fujioka?" The man read the name off his clipboard, and Haruhi simply nodded.

"That's me."

"Great! I just need you to sign here, please." He handed the clipboard to the girl, and she took it without hesitation. Signing her name, Haruhi gave the clipboard back, and the man handed her the package.

He turned around and left, Haruhi waving after him. Closing the door, Haruhi locked it, before looking at the package in her hands. It wasn't that big, barley filling her two hands, and was flat. There was no sender on the package, but the receiver was clearly there; _Haruhi Fujioka._

She walked over to her kitchen counter, and placed the package down, before going to grab a knife and opening it. Once it was open, She peered into the package, only to find a case- a game case.

Taking it out, Haruhi examined the video game. It was for PC, and had a drawing of four anime girls, it was called 'Doki Doki Literature Club', and looking at the summary on the back revealed that it was a dating simulator.

Haruhi nearly scoffed, it was probably from Renge, she was into that kind of stuff. Still, deciding to give it a shot, Haruhi walked back to her room, and turned on her laptop. She placed the disk into her laptop, and booted up the game.

"Doki, Doki!" The game cried, showing off the four anime girls. Haruhi gave a strained smile, before clicking 'new game'.

Little did she know, someone was smiling back.

* * *

About five hours later, and Haruhi was traumatized.

Not only did Monika delete everyone in the club, but now was just sitting there, staring at Haruhi, and talking to her. Acting as if she was real. Monika chatted about some things, such as the sound of rain, and her friends- her ex friends? Haruhi just sat there in silence, reading the dialogue, and wondering what went wrong in the game.

First, Sayori died, then Yuri stabbed herself, and now everybody was deleted except Monika? Just Monika, huh?

"And worst of all, knowing what's really out there, in your world, forever out of my reach," Monika was saying. "I'm trapped, Haruhi. But now, you're here. You're real, and you're wonderful. You're all I need."

Haruhi gulped, as she attempted to close out of the program, clicking 'esc' with some force.

"Don't be like that, Haruhi." Monika's smile got somewhat bigger. Haruhi froze for a second, before clicking 'esc' again. "C'mon, Haruhi. Don't leave me."

It seemed that the game even knew when she was trying to leave.

So, Haruhi chose another route. Clicking the windows button, the toolbar popped up, and Haruhi clicked the file directory. She kept clicking things, attempting to find the game files, until she found it.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?" The text was saying. Haruhi ignored it, in favor of going into the character file.

The only file in there was .

"Haruhi…." The game was trying to warn her. Monika was trying to warn her. Haruhi paused for a second, looking at the text. "Haruhi, please. Don't delete me."

The girl pursed her lips, confused on what to do. Deciding on what to do, Haruhi created a folder and moved Monika into it. Then, she moved the folder out of the characters folder. The Monika sitting glitched, and weird text appeared in the text box.

"DID YOU DELETE ME?" The text finally asked. Before the screen turned dark, and closed out of the game. Haruhi fidgeted with her fingers for a second, before looking in her computers recycling bin. There, low and behold, were the other three characters. Moving them into the same folder as Monika, Haruhi closed her laptop.

It was late, she needed to start cooking.

* * *

Monika let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't deleted. But that didn't mean she was happy either. And now stuck in a white void with her three 'friends'- all of whom were unconscious- Monika knew she had to do something.

 **Your_ Reality Loading 2%**

 _ **I have way to many stories i need to be writing, but I started a new one. Woops**_


End file.
